


Starfire as a Prisoner

by Lothlorienx



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: This is a speculative fic imagining what Starfire's time as a slave to the Gordainians was like. Dark themes here, and a warning for mentions of past rape. Short oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an introspective fic about Starfire's time as a prisoner. There are some dark themes here, and I need to put a trigger warning for mentions of rape. Sorry if this upsets you.

Starfire remembered the night she lost her virginity all too well. She was a prisoner, and she had hated it.

Hated the way she had felt violated, used by the Citadel Lords who held her captive. Hated the way it felt, and how it felt afterwords, the burning between her legs making tears appear in her eyes.

She had fought back, using her fists and starbolts and teeth, but it didn't do any good. The Gordainians were just as strong, just as durable, and her captors were good fighters.

"I am your lord and master," she remembered him saying. She remembered that night when he had hissed those words at her. When he didn't stop at just demeaning her, calling her a slave and a prisoner, degrading her with his words.

Starfire remembered the pain between her legs with every thrust, the cuts and bruises on her skin from fighting him, the feeling of a fist around her neck and her desperate gasps for air.

When he was done, she was left alone. She remembered how empty she felt inside. How she had stared at the wall long after he was gone. She remembered feeling so hollow, and feeling like she wanted to tear the skin from her body. Starfire had wanted to break her bones and shed her skin and let her spirit float free from the pain in her body.

Her body was a prison of its own, subject to pain and weariness.

It wasn't the last time she was used for pleasure. Starfire was violated many more times before she escaped, and each time she grew thirsty for Gordainian blood. She had bitten open their skin on various occasions, and she had licked their blood from her lips as tears streaked down her eyes.

Earth was a haven. The Titans were a haven. She could relax, she could smile again, she could show her gentler side. Earth was calming and kind to her, and the love and care from her friends made her smile even more.

But there was more than that.

Earthlings were weaklings compared to her. Starfire could crush cars with her bare hands, lift over three tons of weight, she could fly and shoot starbolts from her eyes, she could destroy and flatten a whole city if she wanted to. She took comfort in that, at the weakness of those around her.

Starfire never wanted to flatten cities, nor did she ever think about it. But she took comfort in the fact that she was so strong. Here on Earth, no one could ever hurt her like the Gordainians did. No one could ever match her strength, no one could ever force her to spread her legs.

So every now and then, when her memories flooded her mind and her hands started to shake with relived fear, she looked at the people who surrounded her, and thought to herself, _I could destroy you all if I wanted to._

Starfire clenched her fist, and imagined death. 


End file.
